The Expected Change
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: Rai had refused to hibernate again and now, Frankenstein was beginning to think that it would only be a matter of time before the consequences became apparent.


**Summary**: Rai had refused to hibernate again and now, Frankenstein was beginning to think that it would only be a matter of time before the consequences became apparent.

Written for darlingfox/Luova Tauko as a Yuletide treat.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>The Expected Change<strong>******

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

><p>Frankenstein sighed as he stood before Master's bedroom door. Master had refused to hibernate again and now, Frankenstein was beginning to think that it would only be a matter of time before the consequences became apparent.<p>

But that was Master's wish, and Frankenstein would be unable to convince him otherwise once he had made his mind. Even so, with the amount that Master had been using his powers recently…

He shook his head. It wouldn't matter. Frankenstein opened Master's door and then paused when he saw him. From the shape under the covers…it had already happened.

Hm. He would have to inform Master's teachers that he was ill.

When Frankenstein approached Master's bed, Master had one eye cracked open, waiting and expectant.

Frankenstein coughed behind a fist. "We will have to wait until the others have left before you can leave the bedroom." He was sure Master wouldn't want to be gawked at, to have attention paid to what had happened.

Master's other eye opened in amusement before he stretched, pulling the cover away from himself. Master's night shirt had been shredded in the process, Frankenstein saw with despair, and while Master's newly developed black fur filled out his bottoms, they were still at least in one piece.

"_Really?_" came Master's thoughts mildly. "_I don't think they would mind_." Master flexed his large leathery wings, beating them once, and Frankenstein could hear the creak of bones that hadn't quite settled into place yet.

"Hmm." Master did have a valid point, and so long as the windows and curtains stayed closed, there shouldn't be much to worry about in the respect of other people seeing him.

Slowly, Master eased himself out of bed, making sure to keep his wings were held close to his back, so that they wouldn't be twisted into a painful shape and while Master was careful, Frankenstein could still hear his claws catching on the mattress, tearing the bed sheets. Frankenstein was sure he kept his twitching to a minimum, but the twist of his lip and both Master's ears swivelling to face him proved that Master had still noticed.

Frankenstein twitched again when he realised that Master's wickedly sharp claws would scrape his floor, whether he was placing his foot down, or whether he was lifting it off.

Master tilted his head slightly. "_I will be as careful as I can_," he said, his eyes light.

And while Master would do as he said, Frankenstein could already see the long, uneven scores that would be left nevertheless. Well, there was nothing he could do about it… He could phone someone to replace the tiles once Master had transformed back. Nothing he could do about it… Yes…

Even going to Master's cupboard was painful, the room cruelly echoing every scratch that Master made straight to Frankenstein's ears. Master wouldn't be able to sit in his usual chair, but Frankenstein brought in a seat without a back to ensure that he would still be able to sit.

At least, for the most part, Master's proportions were largely the same, his feet, wings and ears notwithstanding. It meant Master could walk on his own without support, and he did not allow his wings throw his balance off nor make him stoop. Opening doors was similarly not a problem, but with Master's elongated claws, Frankenstein winced as they scored the doors.

It was pointless for Master to get fully dressed, none of Master's shirts ever being able to accommodate his wings, though it still took Master fifteen minutes to choose his desired trousers. Master also had to forgo wearing shoes, his claws alone curving above what his shoes would allow, while his toes would take up half of the space before the rest of his foot entered. Thankfully, and somehow, no more clothes were damaged while Master changed.

While Frankenstein prepared breakfast (ramen with bacon, eggs, and lettuce, with numerous spices and 0.8g of sugar), Master had a tea cup delicately clasped in his claws, only his claw and fingertips touching the sides.

"But don't you think we should try it?" Tao's voice drifted through the living room door while Frankenstein was setting the ramen bowl in front of Master. The door opened, Tao entering facing behind him. "I mean – huk!"

"_Tao_?" M-21 and Takeo rushed to Tao's side, both of them scanning the living room with their eyes narrowed. As soon as they saw Master, they froze.

It was unsurprisingly Tao who recovered first, a startled grin flashing across his face before it turned positively gleeful. "That's – you're Rai, aren't you?"

Takeo and M-21 gaped at Tao before spinning to stare at Master again, just in time to see him nod.

"How…?" M-21 said warily, his stance still cautious.

"Because," Tao drew out, his voice almost sing-song, "he's a giant _bat_and since traditional vampires are normally associated with bats…" He trailed off. "Anyway," he said, shaking his head, "he's having ramen for breakfast."

At that, both Takeo and M-21 relaxed, glancing at the bowl. "Ah... Yeah, that makes sense."

With no more fanfare, the three left the house, not even shooting a second glance at Master, discussing 'tanking' and 'DPSing'.

Of course Master would be correct about them, Frankenstein thought, hiding a smile.

He waited until Master was finished, cleaning up after him. Frankenstein then bowed, saying, "I'll take my leave now, Master." It pained him to leave Master alone, but there were documents he had to sign and send off, a board meeting he had to attend and was chairing.

"_I will see you when you get back_."

Frankenstein hummed softly. "If…Master could rest in the meantime…?" he asked quietly.

There was a small pause. "_I will play Counter-Strike._"

…That was probably the closest thing to acquiescence Frankenstein could have, bar Master actually going into hibernation. He just hoped Master wouldn't die too many times…

Frankenstein straightened, smiling, and after collecting his jacket, he left the house.

Well then, Frankenstein mused as he closed the front door, he would have to make sure he remembered to bring home lots of fruit on the way back from school…

* * *

><p>I'm now convinced the reason why Rai doesn't talk so much is because he's having full-blown conversations with Frankenstein in their minds. XDD;<p>

If nobles aren't traditional vampires, and werewolves don't seem to be traditional werewolves, then transforming into a bat should also be not so traditional. :3


End file.
